videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Flash Crossover 2
May 29, 2017 }} Super Smash Flash Crossover 2, commonly abbreviated as SSFC2, is a periodically-released nonprofit Flash fighting fan game developed by the ''Super Smash Flash Crossover 2'' Team, led by [[Gregory McLeod|Gregory Cleod9 McLeod]] of Cleod9 Productions, and published by McLeodGaming. Although initially referred to as a sequel, Super Smash Flash Crossover 2 is a reboot of the critically received fan game Super Smash Flash Crossover. The game is based on the series, featuring many of its gameplay mechanics and characters. However, this Flash game does not aim to clone the Super Smash Bros. Crossover games, as the content inclusion criteria has been loosened to include content from any series that has ever appeared on a Nintendo console, Nickelodeon, Disney, & Cartoon Network allowing the roster access to other third and fourth-party characters including, but not limited to Lloyd, Sora, Goku, and Ichigo. Starter characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Wario * Link * Zelda * Sheik * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Ness * Captain Falcon * Kirby * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * Fox * Falco * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Marth * Mr. Game & Watch * Pit * Isaac * Chibi-Robo * Sonic * Tails * Mega Man * PAC-MAN * Bomberman * Black Mage * Lloyd * Goku * Luffy * Naruto * Ichigo * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Squidward Tentacles * Plankton * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Gerald Johanssen * Eliza Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Heffer Wolfe * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * Treeflower * Barry Bear * Catdog * Ren and Stimpy * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Trixie Tang * Remy Buxaplenty * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Orange Splatman * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Vlad Plasmius * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph Bei Fong * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Tecna * Musa * Aisha * Leonardo * Donatello * Michangelo * Raphael * Inside Out Boy * Winston * Barbie * Skipper * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Raven Queen * Apple White * Madeline Hatter * Polly Pocket * Garfield * Red Ranger * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon * Dr. Crimson * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Pete * Scrooge McDuck * Jose Carioca * Aladdin * Jasmine * The Genie * Peter Pan * T.J. * Robin Hood * Baloo * Shere Khan * Gadget Hackwrench * Simba * Timon and Pumbaa * Mushu * Mulan * Woody * Buzz * Jessie * Mike * Sulley * Steamboat Willie * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Stitch * Jack Sparrow * TRON * Jack Skellington * Kim Possible * Phineas and Ferb * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Spot Helperman * Sora * Kairi * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Yoda * Darth Vader * Static Shock * Totoro * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Dr. Drakken * Garfield the Tiger * Barnaby the Bear * Serena the Fox * Dexter * Mandark * Monkey * Dee Dee * Quackor * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * Courage * Space Ghost * The Eds * Cow and Chicken * Red Guy * Mike * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 3 * Billy and Mandy * Grim * Hector Con Carne (with Boskov) * Samurai Jack * Moxy * Mac and Bloo * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Robin * Starfire * Clover * Sam * Alex * Juniper Lee * TOM * Doraemon * Finn and Jake * Douglas * Wonder Woman * Batgirl * Supergirl * Harley Quinn * Astro Boy * Max Steel * Doraemon Unlockable Characters * Waluigi * Krystal * Pichu * Lucario * Ryu * Simon Belmont * Rayman * Sandbag * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Karen the Computer Wife * Icy * Lars Rodriguez * Kimi Finster * Chuckie Finster * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Optimus Prime * Jessicake * Peppa-Mint * Martin Mystery * Kiawe the Cat * Clemont the Cat * Major Dr. Ghastly * Britney * Mandy * Zatanna * Atomic Betty * Jackie Chan * Yogi Bear * Michael the Deer * Smelly the Skunk * Elsa * Anna * Wreck-It Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Rapunzel * Darkwing Duck * Darla the Magical Rabbit * Mal * Evie * Tyson Granger * Homer Simpson * Rodney Copperbottom Expansion characters Super Smash Flash Crossover 2/Expansion characters Stages * Battlefield * Final Destination * Galaxy Tours * Bowser's Castle * Mushroom Kingdom III * Mushroom Kingdom II * Princess Peach's Castle * Jungle Hijinx * Gangplank Galleon * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island (64) * Yoshi's Story * Emerald Cave * WarioWare, Inc. * Skyward Voyage * Hylian Skies * Clock Town * Temple * Crateria * Phase 8 * Saturn Valley * Foursie * Sand Ocean * Rainbow Route * Dream Land * Meteo Campaigns * Sector Z * Pokémon Colosseum * Silph Co. * Lake of Rage * Castle Siege * Flat Zone 3 * Plautena's Shrine * Venus Lighthouse * Desk * Smashville * Distant Planet * Nintendo 3DS * Casino Night Zone * Sky Sanctuary Zone * Green Hill Zone * Skull Fortress * Central Highway * PAC-MAZE * Tower of Salvation * Bomb Factory * Dracula's Castle * Chaos Shrine * Lunar Core * Twilight Town * Shadow Moses Island * Planet Namek * Hidden Leaf Village * Hueco Mundo * Monster High * Ever After High * Ursula's Fish and Chips * Radiator Springs * Metropolis High School (DC Super Hero Girls 2019) Unlockable stages * Metal Cavern * Waiting Room * Mushroom Kingdom * Hyrule Castle * Devil's Machine * Saffron City * Steel Diver * World Tournament * Final Valley Items * Smash Ball * Assist Trophy * Expirements Pod * Imaginary Friends Box * Capsule * Party Ball * Fan * Beam Sword * Home Run Bat * Motion Sensor Bomb * Ray Gun * Bumper * Food * Gooey Bomb * Blast Box * Trophy Stand * Firework * Posion Bomb * Super Mushroom * Poison Mushroom * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Super Star * Metal Box * Green Shell * Red Shell * Yellow Shell * Spiny Shell * Bob-omb * Freezie * Heart COntainer * Deku Nut * Cucco * Screw Attack * Mr. Saturn * Maxium Tomato * Star Rod * Beam Rod * Smart Bomb * Poké Ball * Master Ball * Pitfall * Flipper * Unira * Energy Tank * Blood Sword * Explosive Tag Assist Trophy characters Super Smash Flash Crossover 2/Assist Trophy Characters Pokémon Super Smash Flash Crossover 2/Pokémon Expirement Super Smash Flash Crossover 2/Expirement Imaginary Friends Super Smash Flash Crossover 2/Imaginary Friends Unlockable * Super Smash Flash Crossover 2/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Flash Crossover 2/Unlockable Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Flash games Category:Games